Ford Expedition EL/Max
The Ford Expedition EL/Max is an Extended-Length Full Size SUV Replacing the Ford Excursion Trim Levels and Editions * XL * XLS * XLT * XLT Premium * Limited * King Ranch * Platinum * Special Edition * Texas Edition Exterior Colors *Agate Black *Autumn Red *Black *Black Pearl Slate Metallic *Blue *Blue Jeans *Bronze Fire *Burgundy Velvet *Candy Apple Metal Flake *Dark Blue Pearl *Dark Toreador Red Metallic *Deep Wedgewood Blue Metallic *Desert Gold *Golden Bronze Metallic *Green Gem *Harvest Gold Metallic *Iconic Silver *Ingot Silver *Kodiak Brown *Laser Red *Light Denim Blue Metallic *Light Prairie Tan Metallic *Magnetic *Medium Wedgewood Blue Metallic *Oxford White *Pacific Green Metallic *Rapid Red *Royal Red Metallic *Ruby Red Metallic Tinted Clearcoat *Sangria Red Metallic *Shadow Black *Silver Metallic *Spruce Green Metallic *Star White *Sterling Gray *Stone Gray *Stone Green Metallic *Tropic Green Metallic *Tuxedo Black *Vapor Silver Metallic *Vermont Green Metallic *White Gold *White Platinum Tri-coat *White Platinum Metallic Engines * 3.5L EcoBoost® engine * 3.5L EcoBoost® V6 Engine Interior and Entertainment Features *Power Windows *Power Locks *Power Mirrors *Automatic Air Conditioning *1st-row center console with armrest and storage bin with lid *1st-row map, 2nd- and 3rd-row dome, and rear cargo area lights *12V powerpoints (4) *AM/FM stereo with MP3 capability and 6 Speakers *Auto-dimming rearview mirror *B&O Sound System with 12 speakers and HD RadioTM Technology *Cargo Management System *Cargo net *Cargo protector *Coat hooks in 2nd row (2) and 3rd row (2) *Cupholders (15) *Driver and front-passenger sliding sun visors with illuminated vanity mirrors *Dual-Headrest Rear Seat Entertainment System *Illuminated Entry System with theater- dimming feature *Message center with trip computer Outside temperature displays *Overhead console with sunglasses holder and conversation mirror *Particulate air filter *Power windows with one-touch-up/-down feature for 1st row *Push-button start Rotary gear shift dial *SiriusXM® with 6-month All Access trial subscription *SYNC® 3 with 8" LCD capacitive touchscreen in center stack, 911 Assist,® AppLink,® Apple CarPlayTM compatibility, Android AutoTM compatibility, and 2 smart-charging USB ports *Smart-charging USB ports for 1st row (1) and 2nd row (2) *Steering wheel-mounted cruise and audio controls *Universal garage door opener *Voice-activated Navigation System *Voice-activated Navigation System with pinch-to-zoom capability, and integrated SiriusXM Traffic and Travel Link® with 5-year subscription (requires 202A) Interior Fabric Colors * Brunello Luxury Leather with Perforated Inserts and Agate Tuxedo Stripe * Dune Cloth * Dune Leather * Dune Leather with a Perforated Inserts * Ebony Cloth * Ebony ActiveX * Ebony Leather with Perforated Inserts * Ebony Leather with Perforated Inserts with Quitted Bolsters * Ebony Leather with Perforated Inserts and Agate Tuxedo Stripe * Ebony Vinyl * Medium Stone Cloth * Medium Stone ActiveX * Medium Stone Leather with Perforated Inserts * Medium Stone Vinyl * Medium Soft Ceramic Premium * Mesa Brown Leather with Perforated Inserts Seating Configurations * 5 Passengers * 7 Passengers * 8 Passengers Seating Features * 1st-row bucket seats * 60/40 split PowerFold® * 3rd-row seat with power recline * 2nd-row 40/20/40 split-fold seats with CenterSlide® and manual recline * 2nd-row heated outboard seats * 2nd-row power-folding, tip-and-slide bucket seats * 8-way power driver seat and 2-way manual front-passenger seat * Seats – 1st-row cloth buckets with recline and 8-way power driver’s with power lumbar support; vinyl 2nd-row 40/20/40 split (CenterSlide®) with recline * Seat – 2nd-row 40/20/40 split bench (cloth) * Seat – 3rd-row 60/40 split PowerFold® (Deletes 3rd-Row Storage Bins) Website https://www.ford.com/suvs/expedition/ Gallery 8DC53607-E663-47B0-B679-EE6B32D6E298.jpeg|The 2015-2017 Ford Expedition EL XLT 4x4 20191228 130945.jpg|The 2015-2017 Ford Expedition EL Platinum 4x4 Exterior Shown in White Platinum Metallic Tri-Coat 20200116 152443.jpg FordExpeditionMaxLimitedInteriorinBlackLeather.jpeg|The 2018 Ford Expedition Max Limited Interior Shown in Ebony Leather with Leather-Trimmed 40/20/40 Split Second Row Bench Seat with Folding Armrest 20DD87DC-4A17-4F6C-AA7D-07557FF10636.jpeg|The 2018 Ford Expedition Max Limited Interior Shown in Ebony Leather with Leather-Trimmed Second Row Captain's Chairs FordExpeditionMaxplatinuminteriorinBlackLeather.jpeg|The 2018 Ford Expedition Max Platinum Interior Shown in Ebony Leather with Perforated Inserts and Quilted Bolsters with Leather-Trimmed 40/20/40 Split Second Row Bench Seat with Folding Armrest 483FC878-7DE2-419A-98BD-D9B5B9EC693F.jpeg|The 2018 Ford Expedition Max Platinum Interior Shown in Ebony Leather with Perforated Inserts and Quilted Bolsters with Leather-Trimmed Second Row Captain’s Chairs 93CF4EEF-604D-4148-8E07-999C23B4151D.jpeg|The 2018 Ford Expedition Max XLT Interior Shown in Ebony Cloth 9B9B1F2F-F3C2-4DFE-94ED-51EEE88EAC02.jpeg|The 2018 Ford Expedition Max XLT Interior Shown in Ebony Leather with Leather-Trimmed 40/20/40 Split Second Row Bench Seat with Folding Armrest 2FCC17D3-2AE2-4F2D-A66B-0A9D6C1AA3EE.jpeg|The 2018 Ford Expedition Max Limited Interior Shown in Medium Stone Leather with Leather-Trimmed 40/20/40 Split Second Row Bench Seat with Folding Armrest 525B9734-3CF9-481A-80B8-53A017843D58.jpeg|The 2018 Ford Expedition Max Limited Interior Shown In Medium Stone Leather with Leather-Trimmed Second Row Captain's Chairs D1538627-62FC-458C-9084-9E6590F2DFC0.jpeg|The 2018 Ford Expedition Max Platinum Interior Shown in Medium Stone Ceramic Premium Leather with Perforated Inserts and Quilted Bolsters with Leather-Trimmed 40/20/40 Split Second Row Bench Seat with Folding Armrest ECAEBC67-E352-4947-AE69-2EBFAF6D7102.jpeg|The 2018 Ford Expedition Max Platinum Interior Shown in Medium Stone Ceramic Premium Leather with Perforated Inserts and Quilted Bolsters with Leather-Trimmed Second Row Captain’s Chairs D8836F07-6EBB-4D9A-B143-A84607C9F147.jpeg|The 2019 Ford Expedition Max Limited Interior Shown In Ebony Leather with Perforated Inserts with Leather-Trimmed Second Row Captain's Chairs BFFD8C99-BDBC-4A65-B69A-5D1C325E69FB.jpeg|The 2019 Ford Expedition Max Limited Interior Shown in Ebony Leather with Perforated Inserts with Leather-Trimmed 40/20/40 Split Second Row Bench Seat with Folding Armrest C71C6958-D0A0-47E3-90C6-CCE1390C3E0F.jpeg|The 2019 Ford Expedition Max XLT Interior Shown in Ebony ActiveX with ActiveX Trimmed 40/20/40 Split Second Row Bench Seat with Folding Armrest F3119587-AC83-498F-B8E9-69FCA43FC62F.jpeg|The 2019 Ford Expedition Max Limited Interior Shown in Medium Stone Leather with Perforated Inserts with Leather-Trimmed 40/20/40 Split Second Row Bench Seat with Folding Armrest 5FBEA040-717E-4CB8-9C4D-5A9328477A3F.jpeg|The 2019 Ford Expedition Max Limited Interior Shown In Medium Stone Leather with Perforated Inserts with Leather-Trimmed Second Row Captain's Chairs Category:Crossovers And SUVs Category:Commercial Vehicles Category:Crossovers and SUVs